Anti-Virus
by anime13girl
Summary: When Shinra is having computer problems with his computer, he uses a anti-virus he receives form someone unknown and out comes v-138 and Psy-420 rating will go up First story! Please review! Angst and smut in future chapters. chapter 12 may contain scenes that may be disturbing please read chapter 12's warning
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 computer problems

" Celty!" Shinra yelled through the apartment, " The computer keeps freezing up"

I don't understand why the computer keeps freezing up. I just got this damn thing last week, because my last computer broke during Shizuo and Izaya's 'game' again. Every time I go on the screen says ' Please insert anti-virus 420' I have gone to every store and computer store in this large city but they don't seem to have Anti-virus 420.

[ _again?_ ] celty typed. Moving her head as if she was sighing.

"Ya I just don't understand, no store out there has a program for this virus" I sighed

[ _Oh by the way you got this package in the mail today_ ] Celty held out the package towards me, I reached to grab it.

I Examined the package, "It doesn't seem to have an address, wounder who's its form?" I opened the package. ' It cant be'. "Celty look its the anti-virus 420!" I showed her with excitement.

[ _Really? Well are you sure?_ ] she typed almost surprised

"Yes I'm sure! Now I can fix this damn computer" I opened the anti-virus case and took the new disk out, "I hope this works" I popped it in the the computer.

[_does it work?_] celty typed almost to fast.

I didn't answer her question. I waited for the program to start and so it did. ' anti-virus 420 activating' I smiled siting back for the program to do the work. I noticed something the screen was glitching red and green colors. The screen changed, however in the most amazing way. On the screen was two men one of which looked like Izaya . He had the most disgusting smirk I have ever seen. His appearance was different as well. He had glowing red eyes with black dots around his pupils. He had a black vest with a white dress shirt underneath it, he was wearing leather pants with a a ties that was tuned into a bow tie ; however was too long , and red earphones that had sparks coming out of them. The headphones also had the numbers and words v-138. His teeth were like shark teeth, disgusting looking with the smirk of his. On the other side was a tall blond who reassembled a lot like shizuo the only difference were his green eyes and and a green tie, and he had lime green headphones that said on the side Psy-420. He had the same outfit but he had a tie instead of a bow. They held weapons the brunet had a guitar looking gun, and the blond had a rather large gun.

[_what is that?_ ] Celty shoved her PDA to my face taking away my eyes form the screen

"I don't know what Celty! Run'' I noticed that the screen was glitching even more, smoke and sparks came out of the computer as it made annoying spark sounds. Celty put a shadow shield to protect her and I.

"COME BACK HERE YOU DISGUSTING PARASITE!" a voice came through the apartment

" you wish, catch me hehehe" another voice came

The blond pulled his gun to shoot the brunet, "CELTY GRABE THEM!" Celty quickly made her shadows and grabbed the two now cursing and struggling men.

[ _They look a lot like shizuo and Izaya Shinra this is strange_ ]

"I know I know I'm calling those two" I quickly pull out my cellphone form my pocket then pause to look at the two still struggling men "who are you?"

"Virus-138" the brunet said with a smirk

" Psy 420" the blond angry growled


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello?" questioned the man through the phone.

"Umm… look Izaya I need you to come to my place just for like and hour or so" Shinra asked nervously.

Izaya sighed; he had a long day doing work and today he was just annoyed. Naime did not come to work today because her sick brother, Senji. Izaya gave another sigh into the phone "Shinra why do you want me to come today can't it be another day, can you just tell me over the phone?"

"Izaya it's really important, it's kind of hard to explain over the phone." Shinra was hoping for Izaya to come.

Izaya let out yet another sigh, "fine I'll be there soon" He ended the call after that. Izaya grabbed his fur trimmed coat, "This better be a good reason Shinra" Izaya said annoyed as he left the building.

"Hello?" The blond asked through the phone.

"Hey Shizuo I need you to come to my place for a few, can you its kind of important" Shinra quickly said through the phone.

"Fine I'll be there in a couple of minutes" In the background Shizuo heard unfamiliar voices. "Hey um.. Shinra is there anyone with you?"

"Well you see... I'll explain when you get here it's hard to explain through the phone" Shinra hanged up before Shizuo could say anything.

"Hey Tom How many left?" The debt collector asked

"There's no more for today you can go if you'd like" Tom said, "Do you need to go somewhere?"

"Ya Shinra said it's kind of important see you later Tom" Shizuo waved to Tom as Tom waved goodbye to Shizuo.

[_did you call them?_ ] Celty typed on her PDA

"Ya They should be here in a while" Shinra said.

"So what are you planning to do with us?" asked Virus. Virus was looking at Shinra with his disturbing black and red eyes which gave Shinra chills just a little glance at those red and black eyes made Shinra uncomfortable. Shinra quickly looked away, He felt like he was going to throw up. "Nothing I just want to have you two meet one of my friends that's all"

"so then why did you tie us up?…." virus asked another question still looking at shinra

Shinra felt sick to his stomach just looking at those eyes. He wanted to go throw up but that would be rude.

"He's an eye sore isn't he?" Psy said

"Shut up you jerk your the one who's an eye sore you …you butt!" Virus yelled. Virus was very self-conscious about how he looked. He knew he was an eyesore but when other people said it to him he felt disgusting. He tried his best not to look people in the eye or smile so he didn't have to show his shark like teeth, he stayed in the shade so people didn't have to look at his white body that was as white as pale as the snow. He didn't like to laugh because people thought sounded disturbing. He knew he was some sort of monster but would never let Psy know the pain that gave him.

"Nice comeback" Psy snickered

"Are you two related to Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara because-" Shinra was cut off when Shizuo and Izaya came fighting through the door

"YOU DAMN FLEA GET BACK HERE!" Shizuo yelled through the apartment.

"Not a chance Shizu-chan" Izaya giggled, but suddenly stopped. He was now looking at the two men tied up. "Shinra this better not be one of your experiments"

"Hey why did you stop yelling you cowa- oh my God" Shizuo looked at the two tied men "Did…. Did you clone I and the flea" Shizuo growled at Shinra

"It's not I swear!" Shinra was explaining to Shizuo and Izaya what happed in the morning.

"Then why do they look like us then?" Izaya thought about it well if Irish fairies exist then what else in this world does.

"That the strange part I did some test on them and they have yours and Shizuo DNA in other words they might be related to you... I think" Shinra came up with many expiations but this one made more sense to him.

"That's impossible I was created in a lab and so was Psy…" Virus said

That's when Shizuo looked at Virus. Shizuo felt sick "What the hell is that suppose to be the flea? it looks like shit; I mean come on it looks like they didn't even try on that thing. The flea is not that disgusting looking."

Virus looked hurt he was mad to say the lest, "I didn't fucking ask you to say anything to me so why don't you shut the fuck up you damn asshole!" Everyone looked at Virus surprised. Psy even looked surprised Virus never swears not even in a fight he is always so clam.

" Well the reason I called you here is very simple" shinra adjusted his glasses " Shizuo and Izaya I want you two to spend time together. I'm tired of helping Tom pay money for the damages you do Shizuo, and the cuts you make on Shizuo Izaya it's a waste of my time and you two over there Psy was it? I found out if, you kill Virus you will die as well. You two are a negative and positive charge. Virus being the negative and Psy being the positive. If one of you two kill each other, you'll cause an impact of energy and destroying yourself including the human race " Shinra stopped to take a breath "So I want V-138, Psy, Shizuo, and Izaya to live together for a while you know some bonding time"

"Your…. You're also paying for the destruction that I made" Shizuo felt bad his friend was helping to pay the damages he made and all Shinra asked was to spend time with the flea and those two. "I'll do it …" Shizuo forced himself to say.

"Fine by me but don't blame us if we end up killing each other" Izaya said. He was to annoyed for this he just wanted to sleep he really didn't care.

"And who the hell said I'm gonna stay with those two and the brat" Psy spit out

"Look you two it's for your guys sake and the world as well. If you don't I have no trouble reporting you to the government. I already looked at your insides and I know Virus is not human as for Psy you're a human but you have inhuman abilities. I'm sure the government would like to experiment on you two" Shinra grinned

'No he can't turn me in. I can't go back there not again' Virus thought "I'll do it I don't care just please don't send me there please" again Psy was surprised Virus was begging.

"Fine just untie me and I'll do it" Psy said. Shinra began uniting both men and was surprised they didn't attack each other.

"So we good to go then Shinra?" Izaya asked

"Yes remember you guys are staying over Izaya's place for a couple of days" shinra said to reminded them

"Fine but lets pass by my place to get some stuff "Shizuo said annoyed

As they were walking to Izaya's place, no one said a word. Shizuo and Izaya were far apart from each other, Virus was trying not to look at anyone, and Psy had an idea

[_Hey boss I have a plan to catch V-138 for sure this time all I need to do is get close and pretend to be his friend for a bit and then I'll smash him_] Psy typed quickly on his cell phone looking at Virus to make sure he wasn't looking 'good he wasn't looking' Psy thought. Psy grinned to himself ' This is going to be fun ' Psy thought .

"ok were here I only have one guest bedroom. Psy Vi you two are going to be sleeping in the guest room, and Shizu-chan you get the couch" Izaya smirked at Shizuo

"Stupid flea" Shizuo mumbled

Virus was already in bed and so was Psy it was a queen sized bed so they were far apart form each other. "Hey virus …. I want to start anew let's be friends ok?" Psy said with a gentle smile and but his hand out for Vi to shake it

Virus thought for a moment "friends….. Really well sure why not I mean I always wondered so it might take time and I'm willing to try new thing ok!" Virus shakes Psy's hand giving Psy a electric shock "IM so sorry!"

"It ok it didn't hurt go to bed" said Psy 'This is going to be very fun' Psy thought evily as he went to bed

OKOK please please reviews! : 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Virus looked at the clock it read 3:30 P.M. Virus looked at Psy. 'You think I'm some sort of fool don't you Psy?' Virus thought. Virus knew that Psy had planned to be his friend. When they were walking Virus was to close to Psy when Psy had sent the message to his boss, and virus being a virus, he was able to receive the message first.

Virus was smarter than he looked. He had his own way to gather information and to outsmart his aponite. Since he was a virus he can hack into any computer he wanted to. He was smarter than Psy in many ways mostly outwitting him. He also had powers to help him out at times such as mind control, electric shocks, making someone so sick they die in seconds, he could go psycho in a way that lead to him being a true monster, he also had his gun with him, and his headphones could be used to grab someone if and electrocute them. 'I'm not going to lose to someone like you Psy. If you want a battle you got one' Virus thought as he went back to sleep.

"YOU DAMN FLEA GIVE THOSE BACK!" a roaring voice came though the apartment. Waking up Psy and Virus falling of the bed.

"OW! Why did you push me off?" Virus said, while rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't you fell, man those to just wont stop" Psy said while getting out of bed and heading into the living room where Shizuo and Izaya were. "Well you two shut up I and 138 are trying to sleep!" he looked Izaya was on Shizuo back trying to pull his hair out.

"Well looks like you had fun last night with Vi" Izaya grinned. In that instant Virus came in only boxers and his undershirt. "You have sex hair, ha and Virus is barely getting dressed…. I wonder what went on last night" Izaya was trying to see their reaction.

Virus face turned to white to red in seconds "you got it wrong! Me and Psy only slept together, I mean not in a bad way. I mean like you know to I….uhh." Virus was flushed. When it came to sexual talks or sexual activity Virus easily blushed and got easily flushed.

"What 138 is trying to say is we didn't do anything" Psy simply said as he looked at Virus's blushing face. 'He's hopeless' Psy thought

"I know I know just wanted to see what would happen" Izaya said as he got of off Shizuo. "By the way Shinra gave us what he calls bonding money, he said his last customer paid a little too much than he was supposed to. He also gave us a list of what to do for bonding activities. He wants us to complete the list by the end of the month. He gave Psy and Vi $600, and he and Shizuo the same amount."

"What is first on the list?" Shizuo said

"Well….he said to go to the mall." Izaya asked 'this is stupid I don't even like malls' Izaya thought to himself.

"What a mall?" VI and Psy asked. Izaya and Shizuo looked surprised 'do these two really not know what a mall is?' both men thought.

"well you'll see when we get there" Shizuo said. As the four men in the living room were getting ready to go outside.

"Wow this place is huge" virus said as he looked around. Izaya and Shizuo left Psy and Vi alone so they could have bonding time.

"Look Psy this hat is cool right?" Psy looked at Virus, and then the hat. The hat had a skull on it which had the words 'don't mess with me' Then he looked at Virus's clothes they looked dirty.

" It's cool. Virus I think its time to buy new clothing I mean….we stink and we don't have any extra clothes" Psy said "want to Shoppe for outfits or something?"

"Hell ya I saw this really cool place over here I think it was called Hot Topic I saw some cool pants over there" Virus said while dragging Psy to Hot Topic. Psy was waiting for Virus to come out of the changing room "Are you ready Psy!" Virus didn't give Psy time to answer he came out of the changing room. Psy examined Virus. He had black cargo pants that had a chain on it, a tight shirt that had red writing on that said 'electric shock', he had a black and white checkered bracelet on hid left wrist. "Well what do you think?"

Psy liked the way Virus looked right now so he had to be honest " you look… wow you look good" he gave Virus a thumbs up

"Now its your turn Psy" Virus said with a smirk. He pushed Psy in the changing room and handed him his clothes. "You done yet?"

"ya wait a second" Psy came out of the changing room and Virus's jaw dropped "wow you look good" Psy was wearing Lime green skinny jeans that had noticeable black stitching. He had a shirt that had a design of a skull surrounded by roses.

"I don't know virus" Psy was feeling out-of-place.

"to late I already paid for them let's go come on!" Virus said.

Virus and Psy had been shopping all day going to video game store which virus bought a ton of video games and other places "Look Psy was does dying you hair mean ?"

The woman looked at him "you want to dye your hair its only $20 dollars and you can pick your own styles" the woman said

Virus didn't know what it was but he was brave and went for it " I want this one " he pointed to a picture were the man had the tips of his hair dyed"

"And what color will you want it?" the woman asked

"I get to pick color…..red please" The woman gave a nod and patted the seat so virus to take a seat. It took a while then she yelled out done. Virus looked in a mirror "WOW this is great look Psy!" Psy had to admit that look fitted Virus "now you come on!"

"Well I don't see the harm. I'll have the same style as him but lime green please" IT took a while then Psy looked in the mirror.

"Wow you look good dude you look so cool" Virus said.

"I think its time to head home Izaya just gave me a text that him and Shizuo just got kicked out and they want us home" Psy said

"Well ok let's go" They left the mall soon after that it was an awkward walk home "Psy today was fun but you don't smile a lot"

"Well you see Virus they created me without much emotion so I don't really feel much" Said Psy

'Your lucky then Psy your really lucky' Virus thought "man well it was still a fun day right?"

"Ya I guess there was nothing wrong with it" Psy said as they reached the house to see Izaya and Shizuo fighting. They just ignored those to and headed off to bed.

'Your lucky you cant feel emotion Psy really lucky.' That night virus went to sleep thinking about the past that he was about to dream off.

Ok please review if you want a another chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 cooking class

"STOP!" Virus screamed at the men who were cutting open his flat pale stomach. "It HURTS PLEASE STOP" he was begging with warm tears running down his face.

"Amazing he's like a human robot; the only thing keeping him alive is his heart and a memory chip. He can lose all the blood in his body and he will just gain it back! Amazing" The man with the white coat said as the other men looked amazed.

The pain form his body was unbearable. It had been a week after he had gotten emotion. The first thing he felt was pain from the men who were experimenting on him. More tears went down his face as the sharp mental cut more through his skinny body. 'it hurts' he thought to himself. The men were done experimenting on him for the day. Virus bleed himself to sleep as his inhuman body started to make more blood cells.

Virus woke up sweat running down his face. "It was another bad dream" he said. He looked over to Psy that was sleeping peacefully. Virus could hear Shizuo and Izaya fighting in the other room. Virus never wakes up early; he liked his sleep "Psy wake up" he said as he poked the blond. Only a grumble came from the agent. "PSY!" Virus yelled The blond woke up and fell on the floor with a big thump.

"What the hell Virus?" The blond asked with a some what annoyed voice

"I got bored and I wanted to do something today" Virus said with a smile on his face. Virus wanted to see the reaction he'd get form the grumpy blond.

"Whatever, You stink you need a shower" PSy admitted. Virus blushed as he got up form the bed

"Hey you smell to you know!" Virues yelled at Psy only making Psy chuckle. "Why are you laughing at!?" Virus said flushed. 'did I say something?"

"Nothing its just you act like a cute little kid" Psy said with a smiling at Virus. This only made Virus blush more.

"Whatever in taking a shower" He said as he went into the bathroom and locked it. He sighed and turned on the water to a right temperature. He waited till the bathtub was full. He dipped his foot in the water feeling the temperature of the water. It seemed alright to Virus. He slowly sank in the bathtub feeling the warm water around him. Virus twitched, he forgot he had token off his headphones. Virus wore special earphones to help him stop twitching, and to make his voice sound normal. Virus washed as he smelled the shampoo. 'Smells like mint' he thought as he washed his body and hair down. He looked around only to see that he had forgotten his clothes in the other room. He quickly put the towel around his thin waist. He looked around to see if Psy was there, he was however he was sleeping. Virus opened the bathroom door and placed the towel on the bed. Only to be pounced on by a once sleeping Psy. "What…What are you doing?!" Virus yelled and squirmed around.

"You know your blushing face was just so cute I wanted to see it again" Psy grinned evilly. 'Now to see if he has any sexual weaknesses to use against him' Psy thought.

"Your crazy Psy GE- AHHH!" he was cut off as Psy licked bit Virus on the neck.

"I see your sensitive there, hu? Never had sex before? Never made out with someone before?" Psy said as he went on abusing the sensitive spot on Virus's neck

"nggg Psy …..Stop" Virus said. Virus didn't know what to do he had never been in this solution before. He even yelled form a little bite Psy had given him. It was true though Virus was extremely sensitive on his pure white neck "ahhh Psy~" Virus moaned out. Virus's body was hot he didn't know what to do, he let the voices escape his mouth without warning

'Damn I can feel myself get hard this needs to stop, but that was on hell of a sexy moan' Psy pulled away form the abused neck, only looking at a hot mess beneath him. 'Virus number one weakness neck' he thought. Virus began licking Psy's ear earning a moan

'Psy number one sexual weakness his ear heheh' Virus thought as he laid beneath Psy. Psy only started at him.

"Well well well look what we got here" Izaya said smirking. Shizuo was standing by blushing like crazy.

Psy slowly got off of Virus. " whats today on the list" he said in a serious voice. Trying to change the subject. Virus quickly got up and started changing, then he hid underneath the cover embarrassed

"Well a cooking class We have to go there now" Izaya said pulling a blushing Shizuo outside. "HURRY UP!" he yelled

Psy quickly took a shower and spotted Virus on the bed "You ready to go?" Psy said

"Yes lets go" Virus said as if nothing happened.

They later arrived at the cooking class. "Hello everyone please go to your stations" The lady with red hair yelled. There were small kitchens numbered up to ten. Izaya and Shizuo were at Station three arguing how to make sweet bread. Psy and Virus took station number Seven.

"Ok so it says we need a cup of water I'll go get that you put in the yeast. Psy said to Virus.

Virus grabbed the box of yeast, but he accidentally poured the whole box in "O carp!" he panicked Psy came back and poured the water in the bowl and adding a few more ingredients. Later they put in the oven. "Ummm Psy look" Virus said as he pointed at the sweet bread that was now coming out of the oven.

"What the hell" Psy said confused. The bread now broke the oven, and was coming out and literarily swallowing people.

"What did you do!?" the lady with red hair said "everyone get out quick" Everyone ran out, however Izaya was laughing like a mad man, he was pointing and a stuck Shizuo. Shizuo lower body was stuck underneath the large sweet bread, that now filled the whole kitchen.

Psy and Virus took this as a chance to make a run for it. "MWHAHAHAH" that was so funny did you see her face did you see Shizuo!?" Virus was laughing

"I …I guess it was kind of funny" Psy said with a laugh "hey you're the first to make me laugh nice Virus" Psy said while patting Virus's back.

Virus smiled ' I wish I could tell you how much I hate you Psy Your just fucking lying to turn me in" Virus thought "hey I was wondering why did Shizuo and Izaya get kicked out of the mall?" Virus asked

"Shizuo said tits because Izaya stole his sandwich and making a rampage"

They both laughed as they headed off to sleep.

Review if you want a next chapter. And im going to make a shout out to 2 people I choose form the review list. ;D also sorry for the mistakes im going to fix them every like three chapters or so.

Psy: you made me kiss the brat

Virus: I was almost raped bye a Jerk!

Me: Shut up i know you both like it Review for smut!

Psy&Virus: NO!

Me: YES OR DELIC WILL RAPE BOTH OF YOU!

Psy&VI:...

Me: hehehe Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 library

"Your name is Psychedelic 420, for short you will be called Psy-420. You're the first prototype of a new coming creation called Delic however you lack emotion. Your mission is destroy a monster named Virus-138, he is the first prototype of what we are going to call Psyche" said the man in the white lab coat

"What am I?" said Psy with a blank expression on his face will he was looking at a new world

"You see those tubs that have certain names on it, and do you see that one that says Virus-138?" The man said point8ing to the test tubes with labels on them. Psy looked in the direction

Psy looked at the broken test tube that had the label 'Virus-138' "so he escaped?" Psy said

"Yes, you see Virus was a creation just like you, however you are more human than he is, you an engineered human. You Psy have had your practice to destroy 138. You can face him. Last time we saw he was in the computer, so were going to send into the computer and you will track him down. Come back with him dead or alive. Are you ready Psy? " said the man in the white lab coat.

"Yes I am. I will not fail you. I shall bring him to you." Said Psy as, he was put through the machine and into the internet world.

Psy woke up earlier than Virus. 'Again with that dream' Psy thought as he got out of bed, trying not to wake up 138. Psy went into the bathroom and started to get nude in the shower. He let the warm drops of water fall on his cold body.

Virus woke up a few minutes later 'guess Psy's in the shower' Virus got up and started to get out of his pajamas and into some fresh clothing. He went to the living room to see Izaya and Shizuo eating eggs and waffles. "You got any cereal?" Izaya grabbed the cereal and gave it to Virus "gross never mind it doesn't have any sugar in it" Virus said putting down the boring cereal. "So what are we doing today?" Virus asked

"Were going to the library, I think it's a good idea since Shizuo doesn't know how to read" Izaya said while smirking at Shizuo.

"Why you little-"Shizuo was interrupted by Psy.

"Come on guess it's the morning don't start" Psy said while sitting on a chair. "Yo viruses where heading today?" Psy asked

"Where going to this place called the library. I can't wait it sounds really fun, but can we go in a taxi the sun makes my skin go red"

"I noticed that yesterday and when went to the mall, your skin got really red and boiling a little" said Shizuo

"Can we go to Shinra's place later to see what it is?" Said Virus

'Ok so Virus doesn't do well in the sun. I can use that' thought Psy

"Sure but first to the library I need to get some books" Izaya said

"Wow This place is big, what are those?" said Virus pointing at the shelves

"Those are books "said Shizuo you have to read them. Shizuo grabbed a book for Virus

Virus was fascinated by these so called books. He was reading three books in 1 hour. He later found a book that he enjoyed. "Look Psy this book is on computers I'm going to get it" Virus said proudly. He looked to see a bored expression on Psy's face "what's wrong Psy don't you like this place because I sure do" said Virus

"Not really I don't like to read that much, just check out your book so we can go to Shinra's" said Psy with now an annoyed expression on his face.

Izaya checked out his books and Virus's books and left to Shinras "Shinra open up someone needs a check up!" Izaya sang

"Come in guys, so what's wrong?" Shinra said

"Well you see I sunburn easily even for one second outside" Virus said to Shinra. It was true Virus got sunburn easily in just a few seconds of standing in the sun.

"Well I could give you sunburn lotion for you to try on your skin, and you should really take of those headphones" said Shinra

"I cant these headphones make me normal. If I took them off I would become insane" said Virus with a sad expression on his face. Virus's headphones did keep him form becoming insane, they made his voice normal, and stopped some of his twitching problems.

"Well just for one week and I will give it back I just need to some test on these is that ok" Shinra said., Virus did not like this Idea but he gave Shinra the headphones something snapped in virus brain (which his brain is a memory chip). He knew better than to talk he remind silent so no one hears his voice.

"I'll see what makes these sane so I could put the chemical in you" said Shinra

"well thanks Shinra" said Izaya as they headed to the apartment

Psy was in the living room and Virus was in the room singing in his real voice

Why do you hate me?

Why do you always flee?

I know I'm a monster

But I always wonder

Why don't you come near

I swear there's nothing to fear.

He sang until black tears came down his cold face. Psy was there the whole time he was amazed with such a voice Virus had, it was the most beautiful voice he had heard. "your voice it amazing" That made Virus look in the direction that Psy was in while more tears fell down his face with shock "but that song it doesn't match you" Psy said while putting Virus's bangs back and leaned to give Virus a kiss ' what's wrong with me, this feeling it hurts' Psy thought. Virus was too shocked to do anything. Psy pulled away "I'm sorry" Psy said as he went to bed ' I think I might like 138, it cant be it cant I have to destroy him but why do I feel this why, why dose he make me feel this way, I cant feel anything but he makes me feel so many things' Psy thought. Virus was to shocked and feel asleep by the window '

'Psy if only you knew how much you hurting me. I know your lying to turn me in and I will not go down without a fight' thought virus

Thank you for reading sorry it took so long I had to go to a mental hospital for like 2 weeks

YourDarkestDesires

Thank you for reading and I'll fix those mistakes J

Virus-Izaya

Thank you for reading and my headcannon was way different too, but he's going to change without his headphones into my original headcannon

And Thank you all for reading I'll give out 2 more shout outs for the next chapter Please review for next chapter J


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Virus: P.O.V

I woke up next to a damn dirty window. Great my day is starting of in the best way ever….not. What do I do? I mean Psy kissed me last night or was it a dream maybe it just was a dream. I have to tell Psy about this was it real or not. How can I just bring a subject like that up though? I walked out of the room and headed to the living room. Psy was watching T.V and sitting on the couch. OK so how do I bring this subject up?

"Virus, can we talk about last night?" wow was it really that easy? And it was real.

"Sure" I sat down on the couch next to Psy. This is not good I can feel my sanity slipping away. I need my headphones back. I don't want to talk because my voice will just disturb others. I'm starting to twitch as well. The last this is that I'm going to have a scary grin on my face revealing my sharp like teeth.

" Look Virus I had too many drinks last night I did not know what I was doing I'm sorry it wont happen again" ' Take the lie Virus' Did Psy say drink? I don't remember Psy drinking anything last night. Maybe he drank when I was not around…or maybe this is all part of his plan! That's it he's trying to get me to like like him so when were in battle I wont kill him! He's trying to seduce me. Well two can play at that game. You'll see Psy, latter today you'll see.

"Izaya!" Shzuo came through the door with a lamp in his hand. Psy and I quickly took cover under the couch before they can see us. "Izaya! You damn flee come out!"

"Tsk tsk Shizu-chan can you please be a little quieter?" I saw Izaya feet form under the couch. He was wearing bunny slippers. That's kind of funny. Psy just had his same poker face.

"HAHAHAHA! What are you wearing!? Bunny slipper. The great and mighty Izaya wears bunny slippers" 'I have an idea. I saw Psy do this to Virus last night' Shizuo thought.

'Judge me all you want. I think they're comfy' I saw Shizuo come closer to Izaya as he pinned him to the wall. Psy's jaw dropped. "Wait Shizuo what are you doing?" for the first time Izaya sounded worried.

"Shut up flee" Shizuo said with a husky voice. I quickly got up form them couch, and top my shock Shizuo was kissing Izaya, on the lips! Izaya just stayed there with his eyes wide open. I had an idea.

" well, well, well look what we have here?" I said *twitch* crap not now.

"HE KISSED ME FIRST!" Izaya said. Izaya's face was red like a tomato! Izaya quickly got out of Shizuo's grip. "And It dose not matter he just did it to get a reaction!" Izaya was flushed.

"clam down flee it was just a kiss" Shizuo did not care? That's strange.

"What are we doing today?" Psy stood up, and crossed his arms.

"Well were going swimming, but Shinra has some questions for you first" this can't be good.

It took awhile to walk to Shinra's place, but we made it. Izaya just walked in the door "Shinra~" Izaya sang.

"You guys are here. That's good I already have the tea out come sit Virus, Shizuo, Izaya, and Psy" We all took a place on the couch and Shinra started to ask the questions. " This one is for you and Psy. How were you two created. You two look a lot like Shizuo and Izaya. Can you tell me why as well?"

"I don't know nothing about how I was created, I only know they were training me to defeat Virus" Psy said

I knew a lot about the organization. I mean I hacked into their computers and files a long time ago I know almost everything about that place. "I know some things" I said our randomly. Shinra just nodded and aloud me to speak. "We were created by humans and machines. They used Izaya's and Shizuo's DNA. They took Shizuo down with elephant tranquilizer. They took Izaya down with human tranquilizer. They put it in a machine called creator project. That's were I cam out of, however I was not their first prototype Psy was created after me. There are still more out there"

"you mean there's more of Izaya and Shizuo?" Shinra looked amazed .

"Yes I have a brain its an memory chip if you would like I can take it out so you can look at it " *twitch* I said.

"That would be really helpful Yes I would like to see it please" Shinra said. I took out the memory chip form my head and out my ear. I gave it to Shinra. Without my memory chip I forget everything, however if that is missing I still have my heart the mother bored. Shinra took the chip and placed it in his computer. I told him to click on the window that said alternates. "This is amazing Izaya look at all of yours. Psyche, Hibiya, **Sakuraya, Hachimenroppi, anti-Psyche, anti- Hibiya Anti-Sakuraya, anti- Hachimenroppi, and Anti- Virus 420! And Shizuo yours are Tsugaru, Delic, Tsukishima, Shitsuo, anti- Tsugaru, Anti- Delic, Anti-Tsukishima, and Virus 420. They seem to have their own personalities." **

**Psy looked shocked he did not know about all of this. He might be mad about me giving out information about the organization. " One more thing Virus what's the organizations name? " Shinra asked **

**" I have to tell the truth their experimenting on all of those right now, The organization name is Green, hopefully we can get them out one day" I left the room and took my memory chip with me the others followed along. **

**"Wow all of that information so I like have family member's right" Shizuo said. **

**"Ya you do and Izaya does too" I said we were heading to the swimming pool. The thing is I can not swim. "hey Psy can you teaching me how to swim? **

**"sure kid" Psy said. WE arrived at the pool. Felt naked only wearing swim trunks. **

**' Fuck Virus has a good body he's so slim but its toned, Fuck and im going to teach him how to swim' Psy thought "Come on virus!" **

**I jumped in the pool and Psy gabbed me " OK this is how you do it" Psy started teaching me how to swim it was easy but I was not allowed to go to the deep end. We played pool games and Shizuo and Izaya were no where top be found. We headed to the boys locker room to changes **

**"Shizuo~" we heard a moan that sounded a lot like Izaya. We looked in the corner only to find those to making-out. I turned red and left. Psy left home with me. We got ice-cream on the way. **

**Ok sorry this chapter was late. I only got one review that's kind of sad L if you want a next chapter faster Review!**

**Virus- you made this cause you only got one review!**

**Me- yup o ya and shout outs **

Maru de Kusanagi

Thank you for reading and I'm doing just fin now J

Please review :D you guys just to tell you i'm making a sequel with anti's and the alternates of them you just got info too about the lad thank you


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up next to Virus. Man he sure does like his sleep. I swear Virus sleeps all day when were not doing an activity. Something was different today. Virus seemed different. Each day he has been a little off. Might be nothing. I got up from bed and took a long, warm shower. I loved how the water felt on my skin. As I washed down I was still thinking of that kiss I gave Virus. Why would I kiss him? Maybe I had a bug in my system. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my wet body.

"Morning Fuck face" Virus said with a stupid grin on his face. Why the hell did he call me fuck face? That's a little rude.

"Ummmm... Virus you feeling ok?" I asked him all I got was him flipping me off. Whats wrong with him, man I wish I can shoot him in the face and get this whole thing over with.

"Shizu-chan! Make me breakfast!" I heard Izaya whine. They must have slept together. Who would have thought. "Make your own damn breakfast you flee!" Man those two just don't seem to shut up.

"Virus are you feeling well?" as I was getting changed. At that moment Virus used his powers and pinned me to the bed. He crawled on top of me

"Well look who's in control now Psy, You know you look so nice in half naked. You should be careful you never know what might happen" Virus whispered the last line in my ear seductively. Licking the shell of my ear. I Looked at Virus's eyes. They looked different from before. Like the first time I meet him those eyes. Those are the eyes I loved to fight in battle. Those eyes ever since he had his headphones those eyes left, and now there back. "Psy you look so helpless like a little girl" Virus started licking my neck. I couldn't help but moan a little. his shark like teeth were biting down on my skin.

"Virus whats wrong with you?" I asked as he licked my lips. I noticed his tongue was like the tongue of a snake. "Nothing's wrong dear, I just wanted to have some fun with you, look you're already getting hard." He stuck his hand down the towel I was wearing. He began to pump it. I never felt the touch of another person like this "Virus S-stop!" My body felt different every time he touched me. "Look at your face Psy! Haha. Lets see what happens when I Do this" Virus pumped faster. All I could do was squirm around. "VIRUS!" I yelled as I came in his hands. He took the chance and licked of what was left in his hand. "Nice job fuck face" He said as he got up and left.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked myself. I was so confused I couldn't think. Virus lost his sanity. I came into the living room were Izaya and Shizuo were in. "what are we doing today?" I asked

"Heading to a bar" Shizuo said. "You got all day to do whatever you want so do whatever" I had nothing to do I had to find Virus to make sure he doesn't do something stupid. Wait what do I care if he does something stupid?

Virus P.O.V

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" I said I was in the ally the men form the organization Green finally found my ass.

"There He is get him" The men said as they cornered me in an ally. Did I Tell you I might die because these men are going to kill me. Well I guess I can always just use my powers. Did I also tell you something in my head snapped today what was it called? O' ya my sanity. The men got their guns and pointed at me. This will be fun. "Shot come on!" I yelled I grinned as I got my own gun out and shot myself. "Did you see that? IS he dead?" The men asked as they saw my lifeless body on the ground. One of the men approached me. " WE killed him!" The man said. I got up quickly and shot each men in the head at lest twice. "That was fun" I said as I left the ally and bumped into a green eyed blond. "Hey watch it!" I said as he picked me up. "UMMM Psy were are we going?"

"Bar, Do you drink?" He asked. I grinned and told him yes a little lie wouldn't hurt.

"BWHAHAHAHAH! PSY YOUR DRUNK" I yelled out laughing.

"YO-YOUR drunk to so—so I wouldn't be talking"

"You wanna know something Psy I Know all about your little plan to turn me in! MAHAHAAH" I said

"You do!?" That's when I realized he was just faking being drunk.

So here is a short chapter :) Please review for a longer quicker chapter

Virus: I'm dead FUCKKKKKKKK! D:

Psy: Hehehe the brat pissed himself :)

Anti-Tsuki: YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I WILL USE YOUR ORGANS FOR MOTHER FUCKING JUMP ROPE! D:

Virus& Psy: 0.0

Anti-Roppi: …...MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD

me: Please review for more anti's! :3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You knew I was faking?" Psy was emotionless but his face expression changed. I was still drunk and I was scared of what might happen to me next. "You.. You knew my plan!" He yelled at me. I didn't know what to do. At that moment he took me into a room that was in the bar " I guess there is no use pretending to like you" Psy pulled out his gun and aimed it to my head. Psy was shaking "I'm turning you into the organization. I'm not playing games with you anymore"

"You think you can turn me in!" I used my powers to pin Psy "You asshole! When I was just starting to like you. How do you think I felt when I knew you were lying to me!" Psy had an emotionless face, but a tear ran down his face

"Why do you make me feel do different! I hate it!" Psy began chocking me, It hurt. No air can enter my body "I don't know why! SO I'm going to make you forget!" Everything went black.

I woke up in bed. Psy was by me. I looked at him "Psy where are we?" I was confused. Weren't we at a bar? Weren't we fighting?

"You passed out at the bar" 'Sorry Virus I'm Lying to you again' "I think you had to much to drink" Psy said. I looked around. "Virus I wanted to ask you something so don't laugh ok" Wait something seems wrong "Want to go on a date just you and me. To the movies a horror movie"

Psy P.O.V

I looked at Virus while he was sleeping. I hope he forgot about the bar. I couldn't shoot him. I felt water or something go down my face, when I tried to shoot I also was shaking. I have to think of another plan. Well he knows about the plan well maybe if I tell him a convincing lie. Virus woke up and asked were he was I told him he was in his bed. I asked him out on a date. He looked shocked.

"Psy I'm not stupid we were just at a bar you chocked me!" Virus yelled

"Look about that I really do want to be friends I wont turn you in or anything promise." I gave the best smile I could fake. I really do want to be Virus's friend but for one reason. I want to know why I feel so different when I'm around him. When I figure it out I'll finish him for good.

"I don't know Psy. I'll give you one more chance" ' ya right I'm not going to fall for your tricks. This time I mean it I will finish you' I smiled and looked at Virus. I got the feeling again i hate it.

I kissed Virus on the forehead " Be ready by nine because that's the time of our date" I said as I left the room.

I noticed many things about Virus. One he eats a lot of junk food, two he plays a lot of video games, and three I like him more without his headphones.

I came into the bedroom. Virus was playing video games, and eating chips. "Ready to go Virus?" He looked at me as he beat the monster in his video game.

"YES!" he throw his hands in the air and got off the bed. "I'm ready jerk, Lets go!" Virus was dressed differently more exposed. I could see his belly button.

I paid into the movie I also paid for Virus. The movie was too much to take in. It was horrible all the blood and guts. I felt sick to my stomach. Virus however, was laughing at all the disturbing parts he burst out laughing. I looked at a couple who were on a date. They were kissing. I pulled Virus's head away form the movie. "Psy?" Virus asked I lend in and kissed him. His soft lips began to move with mine. I felt the feeling again my body felt like sparks going in every direction. I pulled away. Virus put his head on my shoulder and we watched the rest of the movie together.

I walked Virus home, however he said he'll meet up with me so so I left him and went home.

Virus P.O.V

I can't take it anymore it hurts to like Psy. I'm meeting up with the organization Green in a ally. The movie was funny I don't know why people were screaming. I looked around at the men who were dressed in green. "I'm here what do you want"

"Well I didn't believe you'd show up. But we want you to turn yourself in" The man said

"and Why would I do that?" I grinned

"You know the reason the chip. We can destroy Psy. Do you want him to die we can do right now," The man grinned

"I'll do it but give me a few days to spend with him, Please don't tell him I'm doing this" The men agreed and left the ally. I Love Psy. I Virus Love Psy, and to know he pretends to turn me in kills me. I cant have them kill Psy. IF anyone will kill him it would me. I only have a few days to spend with him. I want to make Psy feel emotion. I want him to love me back. I know that can't happen. I only have a few days. A few days until I die.

HI guys I'm hereto tell you things. I was going to delete this story because no one was reviewing and I thought no one was reading it. But someone reviewed before I could delete it. Maru de Kusanagi thank you!

Please review so I know you guys are reviewing. I will keep making chapters the best I can. Please review. Also who do you think should top Virus or Psy? Tell me in the reviews


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Psy woke up early in the morning. He found Virus sleeping next to him. He didn't remember when Virus got home last night. HE got up from bed trying not to wake up Virus. Psy went into the bathroom and began undressing. When he was fully nude he turned on the water of the shower and adjusted the water to the right temperature. Psy loved how the water felt on his skin. Psy couldn't help wounder Why can he see Virus and not feel sick?, how come Virus didn't disturb him? And why did Virus make him feel so different? Psy got out of the shower after an hour had passed. He warped a towel around his waist. To his surprise Virus was out of bed playing video games. Psy knew that Virus loves his sleep he can sleep all day if he wants. He's a heavy sleeper It was really hard to wake up the program when he once had fallen asleep.

"What up Psy?" Virus asked

"nothing just got out of the shower" Psy replied

"What are we doing today?" The program asked

"Izaya said, were playing a game called the midnight man but first were going to the animal shelter" Psy hated all animals, however he always likes birds.

"Whats the midnight man?" Virus paused his game to look at Psy

"Shizuo said, it a game of the paranormal" Psy said

"I don't believe in shit like that" Virus said

"Your part of the paranormal well sort of" Psy said as he got dressed. "Come on Izaya said he hates animals so he's not going. Shizuo is staying with him too"

"Lest go then!" Virus said as he won the level on his video game

~0.0~

Psy and Virus were in the animal shelter. They looked around seeing the dogs Virus found a black and Brown Chihuahua. He asked the man if he could the dog the rest of the day. The man said yes.

"Look Psy! He's cute right!"

"I guess he kind of looks like u its kind of funny" Psy smiled

"He does not look like me! I'm not small and cute I'm big and scary isn't that right Doom?" Virus said looking at the male chihuahua.

"Virus you named him are you planning on keeping him?" Psy said

"Maybe..." Virus looked away as Doom licked his face. Virus laughed and kissed the animal on the head.

' That dog does make Virus happy... maybe it would be a good idea if we got him' Psy thought "How much is it" Virus had a grin on his face in a happy way.

"Fifty dollars! And you need to sign papers" Virus said almost to happy

Psy went to the counter and paid the money. He signed the paper and let Virus sign it to. They passed by a pet shop and bought a leash and collar for the Doom. There were a lot of collars to choose form

"Look Psy Doom likes this one!" Virus said holding collar with spikes around it. We bought the collar and leash and began walking Doom.

"Psy look he likes you!" Virus said with glee. Doom was standing on his legs trying to get Psy's attention. Psy picked up Doom and put him on his lap .

"Look Doom you look like your mother Virus. You have her hair " Psy said

"But you got some of your fathers blond hair" Virus said laughing "We should head back its 11:00 P.M" They spent the whole day talking, eating ice cream, and playing with Doom. P

~0.0~

"Whats that thing!" Izaya said pointing to the dog

"Its not a 'thing' its an him and his name is Doom. He's my pet"

"Gross." Izaya made a face and got of the chair "Were heading out to play midnight man at this place that got abandon" Shizuo came through the door.

"LOOK A PUPPY!" Shizuo said picking up Doom Virus quickly took Doom away.

"touch Doom again and I will kill you" Virus said with a poker face, however with a serious tone of voice.

"Anyways we should get going" Psy said

~0.0~

The wind was blowing. The group was heading into the forest. There was a house or mansion. The white paint of the house was slowly peeling off. The once green garden was yellow and brown.

"Well lets play Izaya said pulling out a needle, paper, pencil, candles, and salt. "Write your names on the paper and put a drop of blood by your name"

The group all did what they were told. Izaya placed the paper underneath the candle "Its about 12:00 I'm going to knock 22 times ready. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,15,16,17,18,19 ,20,21,22!" Izaya yelled the last one when the clock reached 12:00. Izaya opened the door giving everyone a candle and salt. "Were going in teams me and Shiz-chan and Psy and virus. Here are the rules if your candle blows out quickly relight it. The signs of the midnight man are a dark shadow in the darkness, cold temperature, and noise's now go!" Izaya said

"Are you scared Virus?" Psy asked with a grin on his face.

"No way!" Virus yelled

It was 2:35 nothing happened through the night.

"Psy my candle blow out wheres the lighter!" Virus panicked

"Izaya didn't give me a lighter didn't you say that you didn't believe in the paranormal" Psy said with no expersstion.

"Its no joke! Ps-" Virus was out like a light that had been hit.

Virus P.O.V

Im cold what were am I? Around Virus eveyone was laughing Psy was laughing too.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME IM NOT A MONSTER!" Virus fell to the ground covering his ears "IM NOT A MONSTER!"

Psy P.O.V

"Virus wake up!" What happened Why!? Why do I care so much! "This is not funny Izaya!" Psy candle blow out. "NO!" everything was black

I had Virus in my hands he was bleeding "Psy I wanna sleep" I had a feeling in my stomach I felt something. Something watery was coming out of my eyes.

"don't go to sleep Virus hold on there" More watery stuff came down my face

"Psy I..."

"You what Virus?"

"I love you" virus closed his eyes and took his last breath

"I... I LOVE YOU VIRUS!" violently watery stuff came down my face I was yelling. Holding Virus close in a hug.

NORMAL POV

"wake up!" Shizuo yelled both the programs woke up screaming "Are you guys ok?"

"Yes" Both men said "Lets get the hell out of here" both men ran out of the house.

~0.0~

"Izaya what happened if the midnight man got you?" Virus asked

"well you have hallucinations of your worst fears" Izaya said

Psy thought back to the dream His worst fear was to love Virus. But why did he say I love you back? Psy thought if he loved Virus. 'I just might love Virus' Psy thought as the group walked home

HEY I'm back! Please review


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Psy P.O.V

I cant get last night out of my head. Why? Was it that I loved Virus or I don't want to lose him? I can't think right. I looked down to see a Brat sleeping on the couch. He looks kind of cute when he's sleeping. Wait what did I just say? Also wheres Doom?

"Get that filthy thing out of my house!" I heard Izaya scream

"Come down flea!" Shizuo said "It's just a cute dog!"

I heard Doom growl a few times. I left the room and entered the living room where people were yelling. Izaya had Doom in the garbage can. The poor dog was whimpering. Shizuo was trying to get Doom out but Izaya wouldn't let him. I heard Virus running down the hall and into the living room.

"IZAYA!" Virus screamed "Get Doom out of that trash can now!" Virus had red electricity coming out of him. This means he was really pissed off. Izaya caught on and let Doom out of the trash can. Doom came running towards Virus and jumped in his hands. Doom started licking Virus and virus kissed Doom on the head.

"can I hold him? " Shizuo asked

"No. No you can't" Virus said "Doom does not like you. Right Doom" The dog just wags his tail.

"Whatever keep your rat!" Shizuo yelled

"He's not a rat he's a Chihuahua!" Virus yelled back

I looked around the room Izaya was reading a book while Virus and Shizuo fight. "Hey guys I just wanted to know what were doing today" I said. Izaya put his book down and stood up.

"Were going to a place electric Boom. Its a place were u play video games or something like that" Izaya said

Virus looked up with a big grin on his face "Video games?" He jumped up and ran out the door saying "WE have to get there now!"

0-0

As we were walking I noticed Virus's face was turning red form the sun. I never noticed that his skin was so white like the snow. I can easily mark him. Maybe I can have another date with Virus at electric Boom I just have to get Shizuo and Izaya to leave us alone.

"WOW look walker Its two Izaya's and two Shizuo's " a girl with a black hat and black dress said

"WOW! Izaya what happened Izaya you have a twin and Shizuo you to! This is awesome Erika!"

"Yes they are out twins and there is much more This is Virus138 and this is Psy420" Izaya said "Well were off see ya"

0-0

"This is awesome. I love this place!" Virus said

"Well were going to split up me and Shizuo and Psy and Virus" Izaya said and went off with Shizuo.

The day was fun playing video games with Virus I understand why he likes it so much. It was almost time to go however Virus pulled me into a game of laser tag. We held our gun trying to shot each other

"Catch me if u can Jerk!" Virus yelled out

It was like the time we fought. The times when we really tried to kill each other. This felt amazing The thrill. Even though it was just a game of laser tag it felt like the real thing. I quickly pinned Virus down. I was ready to pull the trigger but I couldn't something stopped me. I froze I looked at Viru's face I throw the gun. I grabed virus face and kissed him. It took a while but Virus kissed back.

"I think I love you" I said I didn't think I just said it.

"Psy" Virus said with wide eyes. "I think I might love you too" His face was now red. When we left we held hands. I don't know what this feeling is but I like it I love the way I feel when Virus touches me. I'm in love with the person I have to betray.

Sorry it took so long school work!

Sorry about the short chapter

also tell me who you think should be the uke and the seme between Virus and Psy and tell me why please! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Psy P.O.V

Its been a week since I confessed to Virus. Things got better. Shizuo and Izaya are still fighting though. I got up from the bed Virus was cuddling with me. I knew a new things about me, I love to cuddle and sing at the same time. Virus gets annoyed when I sing though. I looked at Virus he looked really cute when he's sleeping. I brushed his bangs out of his face and kissed the tip of his nose. "Virus wake up" I said my lips then brushed against Virus's

"What do you want jerk" Virus said as he opened one eye. I just smiled and kissed him again wrapping my arms around him.

"Time to get up brat." I noticed Virus's blush he tried hiding under the sheets.

"Fine just stop hugging me" Virus tried to get out of my hold

"No I like it this way" I said

"AWWW how cute look Shizu-chan. Why can't we be like that?" Izaya said

" Because I don't like to cuddle with fleas" Shizuo said annoyed

Virus sat up. And got out of the bed. He was only wearing his boxers. His skin was so white so untouched. It didn't belong to anyone. I noticed something was off about Virus's he looked sad.

"Hey guys were are we going today?" Virus asked

"Were not going anywhere today. I'm going to my job and so is Shizuo-chan " Izaya said

That's a good thing me and Virus are going to spend the whole day together. I think I'm going to take him to the forest so we can see the stars. It would be a great day

"Fine then goodbye guys" I told Izaya and Shizuo.

They bother went out the door. I looked at Virus who was eating a whole bunch of junk food. That was gross I can't handle junk food I like the healthy stuff. I took an apple and sat by Virus. He just looked at me then looked down at his junk food. Whats wrong with him?

Virus P.O.V

Psy sat by me while I was eating. I can't look at him in the eyes. But today I want to spend as much time as possible even if its going to break my fake heart. It's to hard for me to look at him. And what I'm going to ask of him tonight.

"Ps-Psy I'm going to the store" I said

"I'll go with you" he got up but I sat him back down

"NO Psy I'll be back in a bit do you want me to meet you somewhere?" I asked

"Ya I do. Its a little cliff by the sea its in the forest but you know when you see it" He said he just smiled

"OK Psy meet you there!" I said as I waled out the door

0-0

I was walking in the shade. I was just walking around to think a little. I looked around and looked at the time its about time to meet Psy. I had no choice I programed my self to turn myself in at 1:30 I also programed myself to take out my memory chip and give it to Psy. The message would be in the memory chip. I can't do this anymore.

I was walking in the forest I heard the sound of music playing I ran closer. It was Psy playing violin. I was amazed it sounded amazing. He looked at me and told me to come. So I did he planned a picnic under the stars. We sat and watched the stars. There was a shooting star

"Make a wish Virus" Psy said as he held my hand

"Then you make one to jerk" I grinned

"I Wish this night can last forever" Psy blushed and looked away "What about you " he added

"I- I wish you can forgive me" I said

"What?" He asked he just looked at me with he green eyes

"Psy if I do something and it hurts you please forgive me" I said

"I will always forgive you" He said as he kissed my lips.

The kiss was sweet and nice however, it later became rough and passionate. I moaned as he bit my neck. My breathing was becoming heavy and my body felt hot.

"Psy I want you" I asked \

He looked at me with shock "Virus are you sure"

"yes" I said

Psy shoved his tongue in my mouth exploring every inch of it. He was slowing undoing my shirt. Once my shirt was off he gave me kisses on my stomach but later traveled to my nipples he licked played with it with his tongue.

"mm Psy" I moaned out

Then I felt something a sharp pain on my back side

"AHH!" I yelled. When did he get in my pants? Sneaky bastard

"Its ok It will feel good in a minute" He said I noticed his face was red

He soon added a second finger. The pain was back but I played along with it.

"ahhh Psy more!" I moaned as he was adding the third finger.

"Ready Virus?" Psy asked

"Ready" I said

I felt a horrible sharp pain. It hurt

"AHHHJ PSY HURTS!"

"I'm sorry it will feel good in a few minutes"

"no! I like it this way move!" I moaned

Psy was Thrusting fast and hard. Like I told him to I liked the pain and pleasure but mostly the pain.

"AHHH harder Psy Break me! Just more!" I moaned

"Virus" He repeated my name over and over again and was thrusting into me harder than ever .

"Im going to AHHH!" my vision was turned to white

"Virus!" He came inside me. "Virus I love you"

"I love you too" I said we both got cleaned and dressed we packed and went home. Psy was holding my hand. We entered our room and laid in the bed Psy was holding me. I looked at the clock 1:29. I kissed Psy and got up. I looked at my wrist the read programing complete. I took out the memory chip and placed it by the bed with a note. I left the chip so that he can remember everything about us

"I love you Psy" I left the building

Tears ran down my face this was the end for me.

"Ready to go?" The man said he was a member from the organization.

"I'm ready" I said as I hoped into the black car

sorry for the bad smut :(

sorry I was rushed in this chapter too

But its going to get really sad in the next chapters just so you know anti-virus is only going to be like 16 or 15 chapters so its almost done.

Please review for a quicker update. So I know you guys are reading. Thank you


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

This chapter may contain things that are disturbing skip if you don't want to read. You have been warned. I think it might be too graphic it contains cutting off body parts and blood so please don't get mad.

Virus P.O.V

I looked out the window of the car. I had no memories of anything (he took out his memory chip) The only thing I knew was that I was going back the organization headquarters. We were almost there. I wounder what was going to happen to me. The car parked. We were in front of large building. The men pulled me out of the car and took me into the building.

"Before we do anything we want to show you a present" One of the men said.

He grinned. There was a punch to my face. Then another and another. They kicked me down and kicked me in the stomach. A group of men came and did the same thing. The only thing I could do is cry in pain. I couldn't move one of the men hit my legs with a metal pole. They were facing the wrong way. The men dragged me and undressed me. They stabbed my body with sharp wires. I was now hanging by my arms and broken legs.

"This is just to good" a voice said. I knew that voice it was the leader of the organization GREEN. I said nothing

"Look what we have here the parasite that escaped." He chuckled. " You caused us nothing but hard time, so now were going to destroy you the long and painful way"

When I heard that I felt something sharp go through my stomach. I screamed. Even though I was a program I can still feel like a human can. I felt the sharp metal; go though one of my eyes and take it out. He did the same to the other. I had no eyes anymore I screamed and screamed. I wanted this to end. However they gave me a drug so I can stay awake through all this pain. All the blood came rushing down form my eyes and my stomach. He laughed and stopped. I head a chainsaw going of and later felt it go though my right arm. I screamed as the machine was cutting through my right arm. I later felt my arm detach its self from my my body. I could feel the blood gushing out. The pain was too much.. I felt something hot go on my skin, it was acid. It was burning my skin. I cried and screamed. My skin was pealing off. I felt something go through my chest and take out my robotic heart. It went dark.

I cant believe I wrote that. I'm sorry for anyone who found that disturbing.

Psy's P.O.V

I woke up to Doom's barking. I tried to hug Virus but nothing was there. I opened my eyes. He was gone. I looked at the dresser there was a note and memory chip. I read the note

_Dear Psy,_

_I cant do this anymore, I gave you the memory chip. I left a message on there for you its under the name Psy's message. I love you. _

_Love your brat ….Virus. _

I asked Izaya if I can use his computer. He said yes but not to look in his files. I put the memory chip in. I clicked on the video. I was shocked my heart was pounding. The video ended.

"No … VIRUS!" I yelled. No this can't be. I got to do something!

"Psy whats wrong?" Shizuo and Izaya asked

"They got him the organization got Virus! We got to do something!" I was panicked. There eyes widened "Call Shinra! Erika, walker anodyne!" Izaya went to the phone and called for help. Shizuo said did the same thing.

It took some hours but celty, Shinra, Erika, Walker, Tom ,Sabrou, and kyohei came.

"Guys They took Virus I need you help! Please." I explained to them the whole situation. They looked shocked.

"I'll do it!" Erika shouted

"Me to" walker joined

"I'm in" celty typed

"I'll join you celty!" Shinra said

"I'll do this but I wont be happy" sadi Kyohei and sabrou

"I'll do it" said Tom

"Me and Shizu-chan will help too!" Izaya said. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"ya what the flea said" Shizuo chuckled.

I looked around I said thank you now im getting virus back!

Sorry for the disturbing scene I really am.

Please review and tell what you think of this chapter I will update quicker if I get more reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The gang was in sabrou van. Psy was telling them the directions to find the organization GREEN. It took a while they were out of the city and in the forest it didn't look populated. Its took them about an hour. The gangs eyes widened to see a factory looking place with smoke coming out it. The place looked like it was made of metal.

"Is this headquarters?" Erika asked

"Yes, but look there guarding the front doors. We need to get in somehow" Psy said

"Looks like there is a back door" Shinra said

The gang went to the back door. Which happened to be locked. Shizuo breaks the door open.

"such a monster Shizu-chan" Izaya says.

"Shut up flee, what do you want us to do Psy" Shizuo said

"I need you to be in groups Kyohei and sabrou your one I want you to find the control room which has all the cameras in it and then call me. Celty and Shinra I want you to find the rest of the alternates. The ones Virus was talking about. They should be in the laboratory ,Erika and walker I need you to find some outfits to blend in and watch around for anything, Izaya and Shizuo I need you two look around for Virus I'll do the same thing now go!" Psy said everyone left with there partners and split up.

Celty and Shinra

"Celty I think I found the laboratory , over here look" Shinra said looking in the laboratory

Celty went inside and looked around. There was a strange machine that caught her attention. "_Shinra look, was this the machine that created Psy and Virus?"_

"I think so, its not that big if Psy wants us to get the alternates maybe we should take it too" Shinra said trying to pick up the large machine.

Celty just looked at him and used her shadows to pick it up. Shinra was taking a break from trying to pick up the machine. When he fell over a box that had colorful tubs in them. Shinra picked up a tub that contained red liquid and had a tag on it that said Roppi. "Celty I found them" Shinra said picking up the box. "Lets... do you here that someones coming" Shinra pulled Celty behind a large table. Someone garbed Celt's leg and pulled her. She used her shadows to block the man off. "Celty Are you ok!?" Shinra asked Celty.

"_Shinra we have to get out of here!" _Celty typed. The man pulled his gun out and pointed it at Shinra

"What do you think your doing here!?" The man asked

"We...umm.. Were"Shinra tried making words come out but it failed. The man pulled the trigger aiming at Shinra. The bullet was blocked by Celty's shadow. The shadow quickly tied the man up. "That was a close on thank you Celty my love" Shinra said Celty used her shadows to grab the machine and Shinra picked up the boxes

"_We Have to go find Psy come on"_ Celty typed. They both went to find Psy.

Erika and walker

"Look walker two men and that have the outfits were looking for how do we get them?" Erika asked

"Look we can just tell them were lost then use those metal bars over there and hit them on the head to knock them out" Walker said

"Hey Were lost can you help us we wondered in here and got lost" Erika said heading towards the two men The two men just looked at each other. Then took Erika by the hand. Walker Quickly ran and hit the both in the head. Both men just fell to the ground "YAY lets get those clothes on and find Psy!"

Kyohei and sabrou

Kyohei and Sabrou had no trouble finding the control room. They both just sat back and enjoyed the show as they saw Celty, Shinra, Erika, and Walker. Sabrou had called Psy and both were told to watch over all of them and give them any warnings .

Shizuo and Izaya

"Shizuo! Help me!" Shizuo heard. He lost Izaya a few minutes ago and now he's hearing Izaya scream like crazy The flea can get out of this. "Fuck get your hand out of there! Shizuo!". 'What the fuck did I just heard? ' Shizuo thought running to the Sound of Izaya screaming. Shizuo ran and sure enough he found two men shoving there hands down Izaya's pants . Shizuo didn't know what to do he lost it. Before he knew both men were on the ground unconscious. Izaya looked shocked he had to do something how can he pay back Shizuo his enemy. "Shizu-chan" Izaya said Shizuo looked at him. Izaya got up and hugged Shizuo "Th-Thank you you fucking tell anyone about thins I will kill you in your sleep" Izaya said Shizuo just laughed and hugged Izaya back "Your my flee got that?" Shizuo said. Izaya blushed.

"Look Celty how cute" Shinra said. Shinra and Celty wandered around and found Shizuo and Izaya hugging

Izaya pushed Shizuo away "Whatever Lets find Psy" Izaya said as they all started walking.

Psy P.O.V

I walked up to two large metal doors. I felt a chill down my spin. I slowly opened the door it was dark. There was a horrible smell in the room it made me want to puke. I couldn't see anything. I wondered around and found a the lights. The lights were faint, you can barley see anything in the room even with the lights on. But you can see enough with the lights on. I looked around I quickly recognized the place it was the torture room. As I walked around the smell was getting stronger. I looked down to see a trail of blood on the ground . I followed the blood and I looked up. Everything froze

"Virus" I said. I looked at the body that way in the air with wires. Virus had no eyes, his face looked like they peeled it off (because of the acid ), he had no arm, he was bruised, and he had a whole were his heart was supposed to be . Psy puked he couldn't look at Virus. He got up and took the wires off Virus. He was holding virus in he's arms. "what-what did they do to you Virus"

"Psychedelic 420 I see you came" a voice asked. I know that voice

"Father" I said looking back to see the man who trained me, feed me, clothed me, and gave me home. "Father did you do this" I asked

"I had to Psy He was a monster, he needed to be destroyed" The man said

"No he was not! How could you! Father Why!" What a minute his heart if I can get his heart back he can be alive right!? "Where's his heart Where is Virus's heart" Psy yelled.

"You want the monsters heart? Here" he said tossing the heart to Psy "Its useless now if you put the heart back in him in that condition he will die slowly" The man said. Psy looked at the bruised and cut up heart. The memory chip! That can work the memory chip! I quickly pulled out the memory chip out of my pocket however, a bullet was shoot at the chip and the chip was destroyed.

"No NO!" The chip the chip that Virus had given him the chip that had his memories, the chip that could have brought him alive it was gone. Psy lost it he charged at the man punching the man nonstop. Psy stopped after a few minutes. The man is dead. He looked back at Virus and waked back to him. Psy got down on his knees and held Virus in his hands "I'm so sorry Virus, I'm so sorry" Psy began to cry "Please come back" He held Virus tighter. Kyohei, sabrou, Izaya, Shizuo, Erika, Walker, Shinra and Celty walked in the room seeing Psy holding Virus non of them said a thing.

"Forgive me wake up please wake up!" Psy was now crying hard "Virus I love you"

Izaya couldn't see this anymore he put a hand on Psy's shoulder "Psy its over he's not coming back" Izaya said

"No! He's alive he's just sleeping. Virus likes to sleep he's just sleeping I know it " Psy said with a smile but more tears ran down and his smile quickly faded.

"Psy jus-" Izaya was cut off

" No! Virus never loses! Virus please wake up!" Psy said his hope was slipping away he was trying to convince himself that Virus was alive. "I promised Virus I would never leave his side!" Psy couldn't stop crying. The gang let Psy have his last moments with Virus. Psy cried himself to sleep holding virus in his hands.

"Time to take him Shizuo" Shinra said. Shizuo carried Psy out. Celty and Shinra grabed the stuff they came for and headed out. The gang went to the van. With a sleeping Psy

Psy was replaying that last message that virus had given him in his head.

_Tears ran down virus's face. "Psy I'm turning myself in so you don't have to. It hurts so much that you lie about all the things you said just to turn me In. But I wasn't lying Psy I do love you. I know you can never love a monster like me and you can never love your enemy. I know you just pretended so I can trust you, and you know what? I fell for it you won Psy I Love you" _

Psy woke up. He had tears running down his face. "I wasn't lying Virus I love you Virus I Wasn't lying"

sorry for the long update my computer was broken. If you review I will make the next update faster I promise!


End file.
